


Pillow Talk

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Curse Breaking, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Sex in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Smut, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: A quiet moment and some introspection after their first time.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the June smut prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling: Dark Castle, first time, fluff. Imagine if the TLK in Skin Deep happened and everything after was just sunshine and rainbows and love.

Rumplestiltskin sagged against the pillows on his bed, breathing hard as his heart thumped against his ribs.

He shook his head, smiling as Belle grinned down at him, her skin shining with sweat in the firelight. She squeezed his waist with her thighs as the last quivers of her body subsided. He groaned and felt his cock begin to soften. He reached up to pull her down on top of him, and grunted as her body fell against his, feigning injury. 

She giggled before she kissed him, and the beaming happiness on her face made his stomach flip. His fingers slipped into her hair, and he held her close while he deepened the kiss, sure that he’d never tire of this feeling. She pulled back, tugging his bottom lip with her teeth, and then rolled to the side, her naked body pressed to his with her leg slung over his hips and her hand on his chest.

“How have I managed to wear out _the Dark One?_ ” she asked, tracing her fingertip down his sternum.

He chuckled and caught her by the wrist, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. He could still smell her juices on the two of them, and he closed his eyes for a moment as he relived the feeling of her clenching around his fingers. She was hot and slick, her body grasping at his with every movement. 

“By being utterly insatiable, my dear.” He smiled and ran his thumb over the marks on her wrist, left by his hands as he held her down and fucked her until she screamed his name. “I was lead to believe you were a _maiden_ , but I’ve never known a virginal noble woman to be so eager and... _demanding_.”

“It’s your fault entirely for filling that library with so many filthy books,” she said with a grin, knowing that he really didn’t care one way or the other about her maidenhood. He wagged his eyebrows at her, and she swatted him lightly before settling with a contented sigh. “Besides, you make it sound as if this some terrible thing.”

Rumple looked down at her, and licked his lips, wondering how long he’d need to wait to taste her again, to pull at her folds with his lips and press his tongue to her core. “Oh, far from it, sweetheart.”

She pushed up on her elbow to touch her lips to his in a soft kiss, reminiscent of their first. It had been quite a shock to discover that not only did Belle love him, but that it was True Love, the most powerful magic. The curse had raged against it, and though he’d fought its departure, in the end he couldn’t hold back and the darkness slipped away. What should have been a wonderful, tender moment was almost ruined by his anger.

Belle shifted and pulled up the blanket over the two of them. “Are you alright?”

He turned his head, frowning. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged and stared across the bed at the fire. “It’s just - it’s been a lot, these last couple of days.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, nosing her hair and inhaling her sweet, floral scent. “I’m sorry I reacted badly, before. This is all very...new.”

Her arm tightened around him and her leg shifted until she was as close to him as possible. “I’m sorry too.”

“No matter,” he said softly.

After his curse broke, he’d lashed out at her, screaming and sobbing at the thought of never finding his son. He thought he’d lost his power, that all his plans were for naught. She hadn’t known what to do, and all he could manage was nonsensical rambling. But once he’d calmed he discovered it was still there, the magic he’d cultivated over the last two centuries, albeit weaker. His plans for Regina were still in play and if he could maintain the illusion of still being the Dark One, then the Evil Queen could still cast the curse and take him to the land where he hoped to find Baelfire. 

Now he had Belle by his side, too. She’d told him that no matter what it took she would be there when he was reunited with Bae. The thought of them being a family overwhelmed him, and it was what finally pulled him out of his stupor and helped him realize that losing his curse was possibly the best thing that could have happened.

After that, it had taken very little time for Belle to find her way into his bed, and they’d spent the better part of the evening becoming very well acquainted with each other. It was such a startling contrast to his relationships with Milah and Cora. He’d always felt like he was lacking with them, like he was fumbling and failing, but Belle made him feel capable and desired. . She was so responsive and encouraging, almost impatient, as if she couldn’t get enough of him and there was no one in the world she would rather share her bed and her life with.

She pressed her lips together and glanced up at him. “Are you...are you sorry that it...happened?”

Her eyes were wide and soft, and Rumple wondered if it was strange for her to look upon his real face, one without glittery scales and reptilian eyes. Her brow furrowed and he realized he’d been silent for too long. Before she could think otherwise, he slid down to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth when she gasped.

When he broke the kiss, she was panting and her eyes were dark, the pupils blown wide. “Never,” he said firmly. “I love you.”

Belle beamed at him and rolled onto her back, pulling him with her. “And I love you too.”

Rumple smiled and started kissing his way down her body as her legs fell open, and she bit her lip. “Now who’s insatiable?” she teased.

He flicked his tongue against her slit, winking as she lifted her hips, trying to press herself closer to his mouth. “I think that’s still you, sweetheart.”

He brought her to orgasm slowly this time, drawing out her pleasure until she was writhing and begging so sweetly. Her nails dragged across his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine as he slipped inside her again. The sensations made him feel so alive, more than he had felt in decades, more aware of everything, and there was a strange rush in his veins, like lightning scattering through the clouds. It wasn’t until he was spent and collapsed on the bed with her soft breath in his ear that he understood it for what it was. 

_Hope._

That was why there was such power in True Love.


End file.
